The Mabudachi Trio Meets Their Match
by Sadistic Tensai
Summary: When the trio skips out of a school assembly they expect a day of fun and excitement. What they didn't expect was that they'd meet another trio that would change their lives forever. (ahh summary STILL sux lol story is MUCH better))


Thank you so much to Autumn Secrets and lil-kitty-fey for wanting to be in this, and since you were the first two to review, your wish has been granted! I hope I created your characters okay…if you don't like something, let me know and I'll change it to make it better k? Oh and lil-kitty-fey, I need your e-mail address so please send it to my e-mail (it's on my profile page) Alright so here's the first chapter…(re-posted) hope you guys like it!

* * *

" Alright class we'll be sitting near the back of the auditorium for this assembly. Please follow me and go quietly," said Mr. Takahashi with a quick glance at the silver haired boy who was sitting in the back of the classroom. The teacher knew it was hard for Ayame Sohma to go anywhere quietly and he knew his warning would only fall on deaf ears, but still he tried in vain. Ayame shot a quick look over to Shigure Sohma and gave a thumbs up. Shigure smiled mischievously, he knew exactly what his best friend was planning. They got up from their seats along with the rest of the class but hung back slightly, waiting till everyone else was out of the classroom so that they would be the last ones to leave.

" Are we making a break for it?" asked Shigure with a hint of anticipation in his voice.

Ayame placed his hand against his chest and looked at his friend in shock. " Ah! Shigure, we couldn't possibly miss _another_ school assembly!"

" The bathroom window again?" asked Shigure, unconsciously ruffling his short black hair as he fell into the single file line the rest of the class was making as they walked out the door.

" You got it," said Ayame as a coy smile danced across his beautiful face.

As the two boys walked down the hall drawing themselves closer and closer to the school's auditorium, the door that would inevitably provide their escape route came into view. Shigure extended his arm towards a boy only a few feet ahead of him, and with one swift movement grabbed Hatori Sohma's arm and flung him into the bathroom. Ayame took one last look around to make sure they would make a clean escape and, seeing no curious onlookers, darted into the washroom after them.

" Yes! Yet another flawless escape from a potentially boring assembly," cried Shigure as he raised his fist in the air for their victory.

" What do you two think you're doing? This is a very important assembly, it's about college entrance exams and potential colleges we could attend," said Hatori, his voice showing a hint of frustration.

" My dear Hatori, do not worry your pretty little head about it. Now help me open this window!" cried Ayame. The two boys watched as Ayame struggled with the small window clearly being far too overly dramatic about it's resistance.

" Allow me," said Shigure as he glided over to do what his friend could not. Shigure slid the window open with ease and glanced outside to make sure no one was around to see them.

" Oh my hero!" cried Ayame, wrapping his arms around Shigure's neck and lightly kissing his cheek. " Look at these big strong arms. Where would be without you?"

" Stuck in this bathroom no doubt," replied Shigure with a smile.

" Or at the assembly like we should be," added Hatori. Ayame and Shigure exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

" Hatori, you go first," said Ayame.

" Why me? I always go first,"

" That's because we're afraid you'll head back to the assembly if we don't actually watch you leave," said Shigure as he pushed his best friend towards the open window. Hatori climbed out of the first story window and landed gently on the ground. Shigure followed after him.

" Jump into my arms dear princess," he called up to Ayame who was slowly making his way out the window so as not to ruin his uniform.

" Oh my sweet prince! Save me from the horrible fate that be the school assembly!" said Ayame as he leaped into Shigure's waiting arms. They both fell to the ground in a heap and began laughing uncontrollably.

" If we're leaving, we better go. Unless you want to get caught," muttered Hatori.

Shigure and Ayame bowed dramatically and said in unison, " Yes master, your wish is our command!"

With that, the three boys walked towards their destination for that day. The fall breeze was neither warm nor cold. It was the perfect day to be outside. The trees swayed gallantly in the breeze as the boys walked onwards, orange and red leaves crunching and crackling under their black shoes.

" Where exactly are we going?" asked Hatori.

" Why the shopping district, of course!" cried Ayame as he linked his arm with Shigure's and they began to skip towards their destination. Hatori hung his head; he had skipped an assembly to go shopping? He knew he was in for a long day.

-----------------------------------------

" Alright girls, lets make our way to the auditorium quickly and quietly," said Mrs. Higuchi. " Miss Himaro, will I be seeing you at this assembly?"

" Ah! Of course! I wouldn't _dream_ of missing it, college entrance exams are so fascinating!" cried Hikari Himaro triumphantly from her desk. From a nearby desk a girl with wavy brown hair giggled to herself. Hikari looked over at her best friend, Ishi Aria, and smiled. The class began to get up from their desks and head towards the door. Ishi skipped over to her friend's desk and casually draped her arm around Hikari's shoulder.

" Are we skipping out?" Ishi said with a sly smile on her face, her crimson eyes glowing with excitement.

" Not this time my dear Ishi," said Hikari draping the back of her hand against her forehead and throwing her head back dramatically. " Alas, it appears we may have to suffer through this assembly."

Ishi's eyes grew sad. She had been looking forward to skipping out and having fun today, not going to listen to some boring long winded old geezer talk about colleges they'll never get into. She walked rather solemnly behind her friend gazing up at the back of her head, watching as the lights accentuated the blue-ish tint of her long white hair. Suddenly without warning Hikari glanced back at her friend catching her off guard.

" However…if for some reason I should _accidentally_ fall out the bathroom window, well then I suppose I'd just _have_ to miss the assembly. Oh what a horrible fate that would be!" she cried pressing her hand against the side of her face. She was so busy being her usual drama queen self, she didn't even notice the backpack that was right in front of her. _WHAM!_ Hikari fell to the floor, flat on her face and moaned in agony.

" Hikari, this is an all girls school, there's no reason for you to be getting on your knees….oh unless…." said Ishi with a mischievous grin.

Hikari looked up at her friend and smiled back. She hoisted herself up off from the floor and brushed herself off. " You know I'd never do something like that in an empty classroom, I am shocked you'd even think that way! I save those kind of things for my adoring public," Hikari said as she waltzed her way out of the classroom.

The two girls walked down the hallway trying to avoid the attention of others when they quickly came upon the girl's bathroom. They slipped inside, being ever so careful not to draw attention to themselves. As the walked into the bright pink bathroom they noticed a girl with shoulder length black hair with streaks of blonde running through it.

" Is she trying to escape without us? How rude!" cried Hikari.

" I think she's trying to jump," said Ishi bluntly.

" Shall we stop her?"

" Do we ever?"

" Ah! Good point," responded Hikari as she watched her friend jump face first out of the window. The two girls heard a loud thud come from outside as they walked over to the window.

" You know Akemi, if you're going to commit suicide, I wouldn't suggest jumping out of a first story window," said Ishi leaning out of the window only four feet above where her best friend lay sprawled out on the ground. Ishi jumped gracefully out the window landing next to Akemi Kijitani. Hikari hoisted herself up onto the windowsill and tried to jump just as gracefully out the window. Her foot, however, got caught on the windowsill and toppled her head over heels onto the hard ground. She sat up and immediately began to fix her precious hair.

" You should really cut your hair Hikari, I can see your split ends from here," Akemi said bluntly.

" WHAT! Oh my god really? Where?!? I don't see any…what are you talking about?!?" cried Hikari as she jumped up and meticulously checked hair.

" Now look what you've done Akemi!" pointed out Ishi.

" What? I was just being honest," replied Akemi.

" No, you were being sarcastic,"

" Well there has to be a least _one_ split end in there somewhere, so technically I'm not lying. Besides, if we don't get out of here soon we're going to get caught."

" You're right," said Ishi as she walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. " Your hair is fine Hikari, no worries. Let's get out of here."

Hikari raised her fist into the air and cried, " The shopping district awaits!"

Akemi rolled her eyes, what possible fun could they have in the shopping district? They walked onwards for fifteen minutes or so basking in the wonderful fall breeze. The three girls delighted in their quiet walk down the street. Being the middle of the day there was hardly anyone in sight, that is till they came upon the shopping district. Hikari was so excited to be there she started twirling around in circles with her arms held out singing merrily to herself.

_WHAM!_

Hikari had smacked right into yet another twirling person both of whom fell to the ground with a thud.

" Ah! Aya!" cried Shigure reaching down to help his friend up.

" Hikari!" cried Ishi as she reached for her hand. Hikari and Ayame got up and brushed themselves off.

" Hello ladies," said Shigure bowing slightly.

" Hello," said Ishi smiling sweetly at the incredibly cute boy before her. He reached up and tousled his dark black hair making him look even sexier. Ishi felt her knees grow weak. Akemi looked up at the taller boy with black hair. He seemed different than the other two she thought. The boy smiled and nodded in her direction, Akemi looked away.

" Are you alright? I-I'm so sorry," said Hikari as she looked up at the boy with long silver hair.

" Oh no! It is I that should be sorry," said Ayame grabbing the young girls' hand. Hikari felt her face flush pink as she stared into the young mans beautiful eyes.

" Tea!" cried Ayame triumphantly.

" What?" said Ishi.

" We are taking you lovely ladies to tea!"

Hikari and Ishi smiled and nodded willingly. Akemi sighed rather loudly as she followed her two friends.

" I'm Hatori Sohma. It's nice to meet you," said the tall boy with black hair as he walked alongside Akemi.

" Akemi Kijitani,' replied the young girl coldly.

" I apologize for my friends, they can be a little eccentric," apologized Hatori, he had a feeling that this girl was not particularly pleased with this arrangement.

" You think you're friends are eccentric? You don't know the half of it."

Hatori sensed that he was be giving the cold shoulder, but yet inside he felt that even though she seemed as if she hated him, she may possibly be hiding her true feelings. She couldn't really be anti-social if she was hanging around with those other two, he thought to himself. Hatori had never really had a real girlfriend before and he wasn't exactly _good _with girls either. Shigure and Ayame always knew exactly what to say and do, but he always ended up looking awkward. This girl walking with him was just so pretty he didn't want to screw it up and look like a fool.

" So what's your name? " asked Shigure flashing a sexy smile towards Ishi.

" I'm Ishi Aria, and you are?"

" Shigure Sohma, it's a pleasure," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly staring up into her crimson eyes. " I see your friend is hitting it off with Ayame."

Ishi looked up to see Hikari walking arm in arm with the silver haired boy. "Apparently so!"

" What is your name my beautiful princess?" asked Ayame as he began to run his fingers through her soft white hair.

" Hikari. Hikari Himaro, and may I enquire the name of such a charming prince?"

" My lady, I am Ayame Sohma," said Aya, stopping to make a large sweeping bow causing Shigure to walk right into him.

" Aya, watch what you're doing!" he cried.

" I'm sorry my sweet," said Ayame reaching up to place his hand against Shigure's face. "Ah! We must not detour from our journey to provide these ladies with tea!"

The group of six traveled onwards as Ayame searched for a tearoom that he felt was suitable for their new friends. When they finally came across one that he felt would be all right they walked inside and seated themselves down.

" A game!" cried Ayame.

Hatori sighed.

"What kind of game Aya?" inquired Shigure.

" Well since we just met, how about a game where we get to know each other better?" asked Aya happily.

" Oooh! Brilliant idea! A question game! We ask you, and you ask us," added Hikari.

" I suppose that would work," said Ishi.

Akemi was busy staring out the window but had decided to add her two cents anyway. "It's a stupid idea."

" Ah!" cried Hikari and Ayame in unison.

"Akemi, why don't you and I sit at that table over there and we can just talk while these guys play their game?" asked Hatori resting his head on his hands as he waited for her to look at him. Akemi got up from the table without a word and walked over to the other table.

" Oohh! _Hatori's got a crush_," sung Shigure.

Hatori turned his gaze to his best friend and glared at him as he followed Akemi to the nearby table. Shigure hung his head and looked back at Ishi who was smiling so beautifully Shigure was almost forced to smile back.

" Then a game it is! We'll go first!" cried Ayame.


End file.
